1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder. It can be designated, in particular, for filing any type of document, such as, sheets, loose leaves and/or the like, possibly perforated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently known folders are generally constituted by a back, or spine, and by tow planar lateral faces, provided on either side of the said spine. They can be provided with attaching members such as, rings, enabling the filed documents to be held in place.
Although they are to be found everywhere, such products have certain drawbacks. They are, in fact, first of all, unstable when placed vertically. In addition, they do not allow a minimum spacing to be maintained between their lateral faces.
The idea was thus hit upon of providing slots in one of the lateral faces, the said slots, having a special shape, or profile, being intended to cooperate with the rings forming the attaching members to impart stability to the files equipped therewith.
Nonetheless, such a solution necessitates numerous additional operations during manufacture and is very time consuming. In addition, it cannot be applied to other attaching members.
Furthermore, most presently known folders cannot be kept closed, or, when they are provided with members specially designed for this purpose, the latter detract from the overall aesthetic appearance of the folder and/or, as in the case of the slots mentioned earlier, necessitate numerous additional operations at the time of manufacture.
The object of the present invention is to provide a folder overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and exhibits enhanced stability, particularly vertical stability.
Another object of present invention is to provide a folder that enables the spacing apart of its lateral faces to be maintained.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a file that can be provided with a closer that can be integrated easily and aesthetically in the folder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folder that can be manufactured simply and quickly, and that necessitates a minimum number of additional operations.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will emerge in the course of the description that follows, which is given only by way of illustration and is not intended to limit same.